Entre Trenes
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Desde hace tiempo el corazón de Hermione ha dejado de sentir para no dañarse a sí misma. Pero la llegada de alguien inesperado la hace desnudar su propia alma en busca de la felicidad, ganando a su vez una parte indispensable para el ser humano: un amigo.


**Entre trenes**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ha escrito J. K. Rowling me pertenece, a excepción de esta trama y de lo que suceda dentro de este fic. Si están leyendo esto, es porque de verdad temen lo que suceda si no lo leen. Quedan advertidos: si se sienten que se desmayan por cualquier síntoma sospechoso, consulte a su médico. ¡Aquí vamos!**

Hermione, quien cada día viajaba en un tren a su empleo, en esos momentos no quería entrar al vagón al cual siempre subía –y el cual más le agradaba-. La razón era simple, pero no quería reconocérselo a sí misma, pues eso sería algo incomprensible para la parte analítica.

_Draco Malfoy_

No lo veía desde sus años de escuela, desde que había peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts y desde que había declarado a su favor en el Tribunal de Justicia Mágica, y desde entonces no había pensado en él. No lo hacía porque sería remover la fibra más oculta que tenía dentro de su corazón, lo cual hacía que sus pupilas se humedecieran y que empezara a temblar. No. Aunque pasaran otros dos años, aunque pasaran mil años, nunca olvidaría lo que esa guerra se había llevado, y razones no le faltaban. Se habían llevado gran parte de su corazón, y le desagradaba pensar más de lo necesario, cuando su corazón se estremecía y cuando sentía que el aire le faltaba, estando sus pulmones apretados por su pena. Y no era para menos: después del beso de la última batalla, Fred había muerto, y tanto Ron como Percy habían peleado con los mortífagos, cegados por la rabia. Con Percy no había sido posible razonar, pues había salido persiguiendo a Rockwood como un poseído, saliendo perdedor en la batalla, cobrando su vida como premio al asesino. Luego de alejar a Ron del campo directo, habían ido a buscar a Voldemort, pero hacia el final había una pelea, tiempo en el que se dirigió al que había matado a dos de sus hermanos, matándolo pero perdiendo a la vez su propia vida.

Hermione había sentido en ese instante que su corazón había muerto, y entonces peleó con todas sus fuerzas, evocando el cadáver de Ron cada vez que hacía falta para que volviese a luchar como nunca antes. Pero todo había sido en vano: la única persona que había conquistado su corazón, al único a quien se había abierto, había muerto. Y justo antes de que pudiese decirle algo, de que pudiese saborear sus labios una vez más, y de que pudiese escuchar algún "te amo", alguna palabra con cariño. Se sentía mal cada día en que le recordaba, sabiendo que pudo haberlo evitado si hubiese sido más precavida, si ella hubiese previsto eso, si ella lo hubiese protegido… pero no. Había muerto, y esa realidad la hacía querer morir con él.

Ahora, luego de obtener una carrera mágica y un empleo favorecedor, tomaba un tren muggle para llegar al centro de Londres y allí llegar al Ministerio. No llevaba una mala vida, y estaba completamente independizada, pero no se sentía como esperaba que fuera. El estudio y el empleo hacían que su cabeza se desconectara, a la vez que el cansancio le impedía soñar, por lo que no pensaba en Ron más de lo suficiente y así no sentía. Pero ahora, viendo como el pasado la perseguía, como nunca podría dejar atrás esa horrible guerra que tuvo que vivir y todo lo que conllevaba. Y ese pasado tenía la forma de Malfoy.

Pero debía ir a trabajar, y no perdería su tren matutino por Malfoy, pues sabía que era él. Se lo gritaban sus expresiones, sus facciones, sus gestos, todo lo que lo formaba le decía que era Malfoy. Su perfección al vestir y hablar, su estúpida mirada perdida en el paisaje que, aun así, era orgullosa y altanera. Y lo peor era que no podía evitar pensar que esa visión era solo para ella. Nadie sabía el pasado que ambos habían compartido, nadie sabía que en su antebrazo izquierdo tenía una marca que lo identificaba como un mortífago, ni nadie sabía que en el fondo tenía un corazón y era vulnerable como todos, que lo habían extorsionado para seguir los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Nadie lo sabía, y por eso Draco Malfoy, ese día, era solo para ella. Porque ambos eran magos, y los dos compartían un pasado en común.

Hermione, quien ya debía subir, se sentó en el sorprendente único lugar vacío. Inconscientemente, todos los muggles que tomaban el tren ese día se sentaban en pares o usaban los espacios vacíos para colocar sus maletas, bolsos y paquetes, estando así libre el espacio que estaba junto a él. Y, reuniendo todo el valor que, se suponía debía poseer como Gryffindor que era, se aproximó para sentarse. Ya no parecía la misma de hace un par de años, pues en su rostro se leía la gravedad que la caracterizaba y también lo que había tenido que vivir a tan corta edad. Se veía mayor, con un estilo profesional que le hacía ganar respeto de todos aquellos que la conocían y que le hacían ser vista con curiosidad entre los desconocidos. Su cabello ya no era tan rizado, ni tampoco se veía como una niña: ella era una mujer, que iba a su empleo y que ya era responsable. Tenía veinte años y ya era mayor.

-¿Granger? –al igual que ella, Malfoy no había tenido ningún problema en reconocerla de nuevo a pesar del tiempo en que no se habían visto. Solo que su voz era un susurro grave, en el cual había enmarañado un montón de expresiones: incredulidad, curiosidad, timidez y altanería. Y si no fuera porque así era como la llamaban ya en su trabajo como la Señorita Granger, pareciera tan solo una respiración ruidosa. Volvió a tomar todo su valor y giró su cabeza, haciendo chocar sus ojos con los de Malfoy, cerrándolos por un instante a la vez que él desviaba la mirada.

-Malfoy. –ya era oficial. No había día más extraño que ese, pues tan solo la presencia de ese joven le hacía querer huir, además tartamudeando un poco. Suponía que pensaba en lo tonta que se veía, y en lo ridícula que era al vestir así, como una muggle, usando el tren. Seguramente llevaba demasiado maquillaje, y tal vez su peinado era demasiado serio para una persona de su edad.

-Tanto tiempo, Granger. –volviendo la mirada, ambos se separaron discretamente lo más que podían. No era común en ninguna escena, mucho menos algún tipo de sueño, que estuviesen sentados uno junto a otro. Y mucho menos con ese silencio incómodo que surgía entre los dos.- Lo más probable es que ahora seas la nueva ministra de magia, o por lo menos su secretaria personal. Era previsible. –la voz de Hermione estaba perdida en su garganta, como nunca antes lo había estado, luchando por encontrarla de nuevo.

-No es poco mérito cuando estudias en la Academia de Londres. Pero no, tan solo segunda jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas. ¿Y qué tal tú, Malfoy? ¿Qué has hecho luego de… la última vez que nos vimos? –terminó aceleradamente. Había estado a punto de decir "el juicio" o "la batalla", como solían hacer todos los que la reconocían. Pero habría sido algo con poco tacto. Hasta donde sabía, el juicio había terminado con Lucius Malfoy condenado al beso del dementor y Draco a una temporada en Azkaban. Narcissa había estado bajo vigilancia de los aurores ese último tiempo. Luego de eso, no podría haberle ido muy bien, a no ser que hubiese ido a otro país a formar de nuevo su vida, lo que habían hecho otros con mala reputación.

-La vida en Wiltshire no ha sido mala. –respondió parcamente. Hermione sintió como el tren empezaba a moverse, dejando atrás el lugar donde había estado hacia poca.- Ahora, debo ir a hacer mi visita anual al Ministerio para una revisión sobre los hechizos de mi varita y un monto de dinero que debo entregar. No mucho que deba contar.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu madre? –Sinceramente, a la chica no se le ocurría nada más para mantener la distanciada conversación, y así sacó un tema que, en el fondo, quería saber. Narcissa Malfoy no había salido en mucho tiempo de su casa, al parecer, y era poco lo que se sabía de ella actualmente.

-Falleció. –fue lo único que dijo. Sus ojos, grises, no dejaban ver nada de lo que seguramente podría sufrir. Si a los dieciséis había asumido los riesgos que implicaba ser un mortífago por el temor a lo que le sucediera a su madre, como el tesoro más preciado, ¿Cómo se habría sentido ante su muerte?

-Yo… lo lamento. De verdad, Malfoy.

-Los Gryffindor siempre sienten de verdad cuando no hay porque, es lo que era esperable en su caso. Ya no había mucho para lo cual pudiese seguir viva, estando las cosas como están. Y tan solo se dejó llevar. –su rostro tampoco le decía nada, pero si escrutaba la manera en que decía las cosas, como movía sus labios y sus hombros… podría ser que ocultara algo. No era nada fácil saber si algo sentía en esos instantes.- Lo que sí me sorprende es que no tengas un anillo de casada en tu mano izquierda.

Desde lo que había sucedido no había salido con ningún chico que no fuese Harry, o Neville, o alguno de sus amigos más cercanos. E incluso esas veces eran contadas tomando en cuenta la Academia, su empleo y las veces en que podían estar juntos. Ella había sido una de las dolidas de la guerra, y por eso se había encerrado para nunca más salir. Mantenía la apariencia de una jefa inquebrantable y de hielo, siendo la más eficiente en su rubro. En su casa, solo Crookshanks sabía cada vez que pensaba en Ron. Y que hablar de su vida amorosa entonces. Era un asco, pero no era que le importara tampoco. Su mano, blanca y de uñas claras, estaba algo delgada. Cada vez que Molly le veía así, le reprochaba lo delgada que estaba, haciéndola sentir como una hija más aún con lo mayor que era. Y no había anillo.

-En estos tiempos todos se quieren casar los unos con los otros, como si el mal en su forma más maligna hubiese vuelto del más allá. ¿Potter aún no se atreve? –siguió. Una pequeña astilla se introdujo en el corazón de suave carne que era el de Hermione, pero no era algo físico, sino que algo le impedía respirar. Matrimonio. Amor. Harry se había casado con Ginny, y Luna estaba feliz con su nuevo novio que había conocido viajando, Rolf. Neville estaba comprometido con Hannah Abbott, y George estaba a un pelo de casarse con Angelina Johnson. Solo ella estaba sola.- ¿O la comadreja quiere esperar un tiempo más para disfrutar de su soltería?

"_Suficiente"_.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy, así que agradecería que no hicieras preguntas. –su mirada se dirigió al frente, soportando estoicamente como la sensación de ahogo ahora era un puño de hierro agarrando firmemente su cuello.

-¿Weasley no ha querido dar el gran paso contigo, Granger? –su respiración se volvía arrítmica, sintiendo como la sangre huía de su cara, y como sus manos empezaban a temblar. Sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas que nunca dejaba salir, como siempre que nombraban a Ron, tema tabú para todos. Se sentía rota, y nada lo arreglaba. Estudio, trabajo, éxito financiero. Nada.- ¿O es que no has sido suficiente como para siquiera formalizar? Claro, como has de ser una psicótica por tu empleo, es lógico que no quiera estar contigo, ni nadie.

-Cállate, Malfoy. –No era suficiente, y lo sabía. Eso solo le daría alas para seguir, pero su voz no salía. Estaba quebrada dentro de su garganta, ya que sus ojos, anegados ya y con la mirada fija en el suelo, le impedían hablar.

-¿Por qué? Solo digo lo que debe de ser verdad. Si no lo es, solo niégalo convincentemente, Granger. Apuesto que tu querido Weasley ha de estar como niño en navidad en la escuela de aurores allá por el extranjero y te ha dejado sola. ¿Trabajo, o una sangre sucia que no le presta atención? Trabajo de auror, por supuesto. Y eso es tan solo si ha tenido suerte, pues con lo incompetente que ha sido desde siempre, no dudo que ni siquiera lo han aceptado.

-¡Que te calles, Malfoy! –exclamó con voz baja, y algo rota. No lo soportaba, le quemaba como ácido que insultase su memoria de tal manera, que la pasaran a llevar por esa razón. Malfoy era un idiota redomado que no entendía nada, y ella ya no lo soportaba más. No soportaba que cada vez que mencionaran a Ron ella tuviese que dar una excusa tonta y salir de la habitación. No soportaba que cada noche tuviese que tomar poción para dormir sin soñar o sus recuerdos la hacían sufrir por la vida perdida de ambos. No soportaba que nadie la comprendiera, y si a Malfoy no le importaba, ¿Por qué debía guardarlo? Solo estaban ellos, y los muggles que le ignoraban a su alrededor. ¿Por qué guardarlo? Y, tomando todo el aire que podía, le respondió viéndole a los ojos. Atormentada. Eso se leía en sus ojos. Y le respondió como lo haría un secreto que le ahogaba- Ron… está muerto.

Tapándose la boca con ambas manos, incluso en ese momento sin poder creerlo del todo aunque ella misma lo había visto, rompió a llorar en silencio. No era para nada una magdalena, pero era demasiado. Demasiado que no lloraba, demasiado que no se permitía llorar, demasiado que no sentía esa necesidad innata de llorar. Ocultaba la cara entre sus manos, sollozando desconsolada. Eso era lo que sentía: desconsuelo. Era una viuda que nunca se había casado, y no podía dejar de llorar lo que en años no había sacado. Harry había necesitado palabras de consuelo y fortaleza para seguir, y ella se las había brindado. Ginny había necesitado consuelo por su familia muerta, y ella se la había dado a manos llenas. Molly necesitaba tranquilidad por sus hijos fallecidos, y ella se lo había regalado sin condiciones. Todo quien necesitara algo de ella lo obtenía sin esfuerzo, y así había quedado vacía. Lo único que necesitaba era que le consolaran con fortaleza, que no se quebraran como lo hacían sus amigos por los caídos de la guerra. Y ahí estaba Malfoy. Alguien a quien decirle lo que sentía en verdad, y a quien no le importaría su quiebre emocional. Porque no eran amigos, ni nada parecido.

-Es normal que sufras, pero no que lo hagas ahora. Has de haberlo guardado todo este tiempo, ¿no? –susurró Draco a su lado. Levantando la mirada, seguramente con una pinta horrible y sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Ya no se veía como el de antes, sino con los hombros ligeramente caídos, y su mirada en el suelo. Derrotado, pero nunca vencido. Si, como sabía, Draco Malfoy tenía sentimientos, y como no eran amigos, ni nada parecido, podía decirle lo que sentía también.- Yo también guardé algo, Granger. Mi madre murió la misma noche en que a mi padre le dieron el beso del dementor. Murió de pena, pues a quien más amaba fue muerto también. Hace un año y medio.

Una lagrima solitaria. Eso fue lo único que salió de los ojos del que había sido su enemigo. Pero en esa lágrima estaba guardado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había tenido ahí dentro, que dentro de poco se pudriría y perdería. Su corazón. El sentir.

-Ron falleció la noche en que sus dos hermanos murieron a manos de mortífagos. –Le confesó entre sollozos, dándole también parte de su secreto.- Poco antes de que todo empezara nos besamos, y no alcancé a decirle nada antes de que lucháramos. Estábamos en el Gran Salón y Rockwood junto con un cómplice mataron a Ron. Fue lo último que vi de él, y yo… yo le amaba. Siempre soñé que él algún día me diría que me quería, que quería darme un beso y me pediría ser su novia. Desde los catorce años. Y luego… vino todo esto, Ron me lo dijo, pero no alcanzó a vivir lo suficiente como para algo. –Los sollozos se reanudaron, a la vez que intentaba captar aire que no llegaba. Se sentía mal, pero mejor.- Vencimos, pero él no vio el nuevo día en el que los sobrevivientes llamamos victoria a lo que venía en el futuro.

-Luego de una noche en que mi madre me dijo que mi padre había fallado, el Señor Tenebroso me llamó para hacerme el reemplazo del Malfoy que había fallado. Yo… no tenía otra opción, o mi familia moriría de la peor manera, y yo también. Faltaban un par de semanas para que cumpliera los dieciséis, y me hizo su seguidor. Luego me entregó la tarea de matar a Dumbledore, y yo… fallé. Lo sufrimos en su castigo, y luego de que ustedes escaparan, fuimos la escoria entre los mortífagos. El peligro de morir estaba latente todo el tiempo, y el de ser un traidor por cualquier nimiedad, también. Y luego, con mi padre destinado a morir en vida y a mi madre decayendo cada día más, consumida por la pena, fue una agonía que sigue todos los días. Yo… no era lo que yo quería para mayor. Yo quería ser un Malfoy rico, poderoso e influyente, pero ahora solo soy lo peor de la comunidad mágica. Tengo poco menos de veinte y ya viví todo lo que debía vivir en la vida. Hermione Granger, hemos perdido todo lo que valorábamos de verdad. –La vio a los ojos directamente, con la agonía que relataba, latente en sus pupilas. Los dos estaban rotos por dentro, y necesitaban sufrir para volver a sanar.

-Ya no me queda nada. Nada por lo cual luchar. Mis padres… no puedo recurrir a ellos, no lo entenderían, ellos no deben saberlo. Mis amigos tampoco, ellos son felices y no quiero que se preocupen por mí. No puedo decírselo a nadie. Lo he perdido todo, y no puedo recuperarlo. Fue mi mejor amigo, y todo lo perdí antes de que comenzara, todo. Draco… -volvió a tartamudear.- No queda nada por lo cual luchar.

-Yo no te conozco de verdad, pero sé que puedo decir que queda algo por lo cual podemos luchar. Nuestra vida. –esas palabras, tan ciertas, no las esperaba de él, pero tenían tanta razón que no las podía desobedecer.- La vida que, por una u otra razón, se nos ha dado brindada a ambos y que otras personas perdieron por el destino.

-No… no podemos dejar que se nos vaya. –un amago de sonrisa, uno de esos que no tenía desde hacía muchos meses, dos años en realidad, se apareció entre los labios.- Tienes razón. Hermione Granger no se deja vencer… aunque deba dejar ir a Ron.

-No lo dejar, sino que has sabido aprender y superar el dolor que implica que él haya fallecido. Y, la verdad, te he echado de menos, Hermione. La leona de Gryffindor que eras.

-Yo también a ti, la serpiente invencible de Slytherin que eras. –pasaron por un túnel, y lo único que se podía ver eran los ojos como cuentas de Draco y los ardientes marrón de Hermione. Moviendo su mano, la de la chica estrechó la grande y blanca, de dedos largos, que sostenía. Le infundía ánimos por lo que había sucedido, y Draco le correspondió. Las luces daban pequeños flashes que hacían brillar el cabello rubio del chico, y la blanca tez de la chica. El tiempo se detenía, aunque todo seguía en movimiento. Un vínculo, desconocido para todos, los unió en ese instante. Por el pasado… y el futuro.

Ya pasado el túnel que cegaba a todos, pero que les abrió los ojos a ambos, llegó la estación en la que debían bajarse para llegar al ministerio. Entonces, debían separarse, pues Hermione era una funcionaria y Draco una visita, por lo cual debían tomar caminos diferentes. No se vieron de casualidad en lo que quedaba de día, pero el tren que recogía a los trabajadores de la tarde los encontró a ambos, quienes ya se conocían. Draco estaba sentado en el asiento del fondo, viendo distraído por la ventanilla, con una pose inconsciente de altanería y orgullo. Hermione, quien entraba ya más sonriente de lo normal, lo encontró. Sus miradas, que se sentían y se conectaban, les dijo que todo eso no terminaría por ahora. Ella se sentó a su lado, y partieron el camino a casa. La luz en los ojos de ambos les decía el cambio que se había efectuado por que simplemente no eran amigos, aunque tal vez algo parecido.

Luego, todas las mañanas y todas las tardes se veían en el tren, llegando hasta tal punto que ya sabían el horario del otro de memoria, conociéndose como viejos amigos que no se veían de siglos. Entre trenes, surgió un sentimiento que unió dos corazones rotos. Y como debían sufrir para volver a sanar, compartían todo, sintiendo como la primera vez.

No eran amigos, aunque algo parecido tenía en común. El pasado… y el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín por este One-Shot, que es demasiado rápido, y que tal vez sea basura, pero deben saber que me dieron el dato en un fic por la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y me las he llorado todas escribiendo este fic. Lo sé, soy bastante sentimental, pero ¡vamos! Ron muere antes de que algo sucediera con Hermione (y es que de adolescente valiente amo a Ron, es mi debilidad, aunque mi corazón sea de Draco), luego ella está rota porque no puede decirle a nadie (ok, creo que me pase con eso) y Draco está en las mismas. Simplemente se me ha ocurrido, lo he desarrollado de la mejor manera posible, y ya quiero saber qué piensan en sus reviews. Está de más decir que escuchen la canción (y comprenderán a medias mi porque de necesidad de escribir, aunque la letra no tenga mucho que ver), además de que deben dejar un review sobre la redacción. No sé si el final es apresurado, si no lleva a ninguna parte, si está mal, si les ha gustado la manera en que sucedió todo, si fue demasiado, si fue poco, ¡ustedes deciden, lectores de FanFiction!<strong>

**Por si ha sido muy OoC, diré que tanto Draco como Hermione han sufrido, madurado como una fruta y ahora son más receptivos. Además, en la escena inédita en la que veo a Draco como protagonista en mi cabecita, el duda cuando ve a Hermione llorar y luego el piensa en su madre, en su vida y en lo que ha sucedido. Es bastante dramático lo que sucede, pero ¡vamos! Estar bajo los efectos de una canción me hace ser sensible y dramática.**

**Oh, las canciones que se me pegan y salen y salen One-Shot. Primero con Titanic y ahora este. Pero bueno, espero que les guste mi fic (me he tardado una hora y media, eso es rapidez en cuanto en lo que a mí se refiere) y dejen sus respectivos reviews.**

**Mil besos**

**Casey Malfoy (apodo pertinente para SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)**

**PD: Si quieren viajar a diario con Draco en el tren que va al Ministerio de Magia, denle click a "Review this chapter".**

**PD 2: Ok, tal vez me pase con lo de la persuasión, ¡pero se vale soñar! Además, siempre quise hacer eso, no me culpen. Pero es en serio, puedo hacer que de mi mente salga algún mensaje para las lectoras que digan "quiero un saludo de Draco" o algo parecido. No lo sé, es una idea loca, pero si tiene fans, puedo hacerlo.**


End file.
